Danger
by ForeverKickandLeoliviaShipper
Summary: Kimberly Anne Crawford, Mikayla-Grace Amelia Taylor (Grace), Jerry Miguel Juan Pablo Julio Emilio Javier Esteban José Martinez, and Jackson Andrew Brewer are all rooming together at Taylor University. They become great friends in a matter of minutes. But will Jack and Jerry's killer secret kill them all or will the survive the DANGER? Better summary inside. Read and Review please!
1. Taylor University

_**Hi! My name is Leah. This is my first FanFic. Read and review. I love criticism! Here's the extended summary.**_

Kimberly Anne Crawford is an 18 a freshman at a brand new prestigious college in Seaford, California called Taylor University. Her best friend Mikayla-Grace Amelia Taylor, or as everyone else calls her Grace, has a father who happens to be the richest man on the planet. Grace and Kim went to an all girls preparatory school made especially for students going to TU; while there, they gained the titles of the Dire Duo. When they arrive, each of them are sharing a room with the Dire Duo of the all boys prep school; Jerry Miguel Juan Pablo Julio Emilio Javier Esteban José Martinez and Jackson Andrew Brewer. With Jack and jerry's killer secret, will the four bad asses be able to survive the danger?

* * *

Kim's POV:

"Damn, Kim! It just like TAGS," (Taylor All Girls School) Grace told me as we were walking through the courtyard of Taylor University. It was actually a pretty good school even though this is its first year. Well, you see, Taylor All Girls Preparatory School was made only for girls going to Taylor University. It was the best school in the USA in academics as well as in sports. Grace's dad built this college. He's the richest man alive; I mean when you find the cure for cancer, AIDS, and every other STD, you rack up a lot of cash.

Oh wait; you don't even know who I am! I'm Kimberley Anne Crawford. Born and raised in Seaford, California. But, if you want to live to see daylight, you will call me Kim, nothing else. I am a 9th degree black belt in Karate; I've been doing Kenpo and kickboxing since I was 3. My best friend Grace and I were looked at as the baddest bitches at TAGS. We weren't sluts or anything; we just had a small rebellious streak. We stood up for our friends and we weren't really afraid of many people. With my honey blonde hair and my doe brown eyes, I could make you think I was an angel. I know you think that since we're bad girls, we were dumb and we tried to make everyone else seem dumb; but no, we were the top two girls in our class! Our unweighted GPA's were 4.00's and our weighted GPA's were 5.00's. Yup, straight A's in all AP classes!

My best friend Mikayla-Grace Amelia Taylor she was born in Georgia but she moved to Seaford when she was 3 months old. We've been best friends ever since. Our fathers were best friends so, we were always together. Both our moms died in the same car accident on the way to a movie for their ladies' night out. That alone made Grace and me closer. She hates it when you call her by her real first name. She was also a 9th degree black belt. She, just like me, had been studying Kenpo and kickboxing since she was 3. She had long, perfect chestnut- colored hair and hazel eyes. Her dad built TAGS and TU (Taylor University.)

Both of our fathers were the best of friends and they would always make sure that we had everything we wanted at school. So, this year, Grace had requested Co-Ed dorms. Our fathers were extremely hesitant at first, as you could believe but, after bringing out the puppy dog eyes, they caved. They made the top floor of the dorm just for Grace, our roommates, and I. There was a special code to get there and it was perfect. We went up there a couple of minutes ago. And this is where our story begins.

"Okay, okay. Let me guess what group is which." I began. "You got your sluts and your football players. They both fuck anything bangable with plastic attractiveness. Then, you got your nerds who, even though they're super smart, their GPA's are lower than ours. You have the band and drama geeks over there. Your emo and gothic people sit across from the geeks. You have the pretty girls who can't get a date because they aren't sluts. You have your normal football players who like the pretty girls but they're just too wimpy to ask them out." I pointed out every group before turning around to face and table in the middle of the courtyard. "And that," I said pointing. "That is the table were the bad asses sit. Who are those guys brave enough to sit at the table of the Dire Duo?" I asked. The Dire Duo was our nickname for pretty much everyone at TAGS. "Those are our roommates, Jackson Andrew Brewer and Jerry Martinez; the Dire Duo of TABS" Grace said, proudly. TABS was the Taylor All Boys School.

The first boy I saw wasn't super hot but he was hot. I'm guessing that one was Jerry Martinez. He had black hair and dark brown eyes. He had on a tight black shirt, and motorcycle jacket, and dark denim skinny jeans. In his –neck t-shirt, you could start to see his well-toned chest. I was guessing hi arms were the same. He was already staring at the two of us. And by the two of us, I mean Grace. She did look naturally gorgeous. She didn't have on a lot of make up; considering it was moving day. But her hair was in a really beat bun and her outfit just screamed bad ass. She nudged my ribs with her elbow and said, "Mexico's my roommate." She put on a flirty smile, linked her arm in mine, and started to drag me to the two boys.

"The name's Jerry. Jerry Miguel Juan Pablo Julio Emilio Javier Esteban José Martinez. But you can just call me Jerry." The Mexican said, directing all of his attention at Grace. "The name's Grace. Mikayla-Grace Amelia Taylor. But just call me Grace." She said with a wink. "I believe you are my roommate, Grace." Jerry said, returning the wink. He offered an arm to Grace, which she gladly took. "So, Gracie, tell me about yourself." 'Aw! He already gave her a pet name.' I thought before turning to the other guy.

"My name's Kim's." I said, sticking my hand out for him to shake. He took it while saying, "The name's Brewer, Jack Brewer." He said shaking it. A jolt of electricity shot through my arm. I think he felt it to because the both of us looked down at our hands before pulling them apart. "You wanna go check out our room?" He said while scratching his neck. It was pretty damn adorable to say the least. That's when I saw it. I had just seen my first gun show! He had on a white t-shirt and it was really easy to see his extremely ripped arms through the thin material. The shirt was so thin that you could see his, 'Two, four, six.' You see his 6-pack through the shirt. "Uh, yeah sure. Let's do that." I said, nervously. Wait, why am I nervous? I _never _get nervous. Especially over a guy. "Kim, Kimmy, Kimmy-Bear?" Jack said, waving a hand in front of my face. "Yeah, sorry what? And don't call me Kimmy." I said. "Sorry. I asked if you wanted to walk or take my motorcycle?" He said chuckling. "Uh, sure. But I don't have my helmet with me, it's in the room." "That's fine, you can use mine." He said, taking my hand. There goes that jolt of energy again. I ignored it this time. He pulled me through the crowd of normal kids who weren't in clicks and he made the sad mistake of passing the slutty table.

The School Slut, Donna Tobin; or as Grace and I called her, Tobitch, reached out and grabbed Jack with her long plastic nails. "Hi, I'm Donna. We should go to my room and explore the surface." She said 'seductively.' "No thanks, I was about to go to my dorm anyway." He said sweetly trying to leave. "Jack, let's go." I said, also trying to pull him away. "Oh, so your name's Jackie? We should go, now." She said, winking. "Donna! He's clearly not interested in you…AT ALL! Back off before I beat all of the fakeness out of your body. Now let him go and Jack and I will be on our way. Oh! And don't call him Jackie. That's my pet name for him! Buh-bye bitch." I said pulling Jack to his motorcycle; which was conveniently like 2 feet away from Donna's table. He gave me his helmet before putting his motorcycle jacket on and rode away hearing Tobitch saying, "I'm gonna get him to be mine! Remember that, Crawford!" I giggled and put my head on his back and heard him chuckling.

We got to the dorms in 2 or 3 minutes. When got out and I gave him his helmet back and we walked to the room.

Jack's POV:

Kim. That girl is basically all that's on my mind right now. She's so damn hot; her being a badass is just icing on the cake for me. She came up here, her and that Grace chick and she was plain gorgeous. It's not every day that you get to see someone look so effortlessly beautiful. She was wearing a gray t-shirt tucking to short black shorts. (A/N: kims_first_day_outfit/set?id=91901648#fans) She had on combat boots with not a lot of makeup and yet, she was the only girl who caught my attention. And then when she snapped on that Barbie* chick, I think her name was Donna or Tobitch or something like that. And I'd be sharing a room with her? What if Grace's dad thought that she and Grace would be sharing a room? That would be glorious if I shared with Kim. I know I just met her today but I might be falling for this girl. Wait, I'm not gonna fall in love with her to put her in danger. Like whaaaaa?

"JACK I FOUND OUR ROOM!" Kim yelled through the huge dorm room. Let me explain to you how our new house was set up. I jogged and followed the sound of her voice. I walked in the room and I was in awe. "I'm sorry if you don't like it, I designed it before I knew you would be my roommate." The room had 2 red punching bags and 2 dojo dummies. It was actually pretty nice. And that's where my describing a room stops. I'm a teenage boy, it's not normal for me to do. "This room is perfect. You did a pretty good job." She looked like she was about to say something else but she was interrupted by a slamming door followed by lots of laughter. Please don't tell be Jerry's drunk; its only 10:30. Whoa! It's 10:30. Maybe we've been here longer that I thought.

"Yo Jack! Come out here so we can play 20 Questions with my new girlfriend!" Jerry yelled. Before I could say something but Kim beat me to the punch. "Hold the fuck up! Girlfriend? Martinez! Bring your ass here!" She screamed. Jerry ran into the room with a shy Grace. Kim grabbed the v-part of his v-neck and dragged him down to her height. Aw, she's so short. "I swear if you hurt my Gracie-Bell, I will cut of your dick and balls and make you suck the both. Understood?" She said in an intimidating tone. Jerry nodded quickly and quite spastically, if I might add. "Great! Now 20 Questions?" She said skipping to the living room.

-Time Skip-

By the end of 20 Questions, I learned 20 new facts about Kim:

-Her dad helped Grace's dad find the cure for cancer

-Both her and grace's moms died together in the same car accident when they were 5

-She was born & raised in Seaford, California

-She hates pink, girly things, and Donna Tobin

-Her favorite colors are neon green, turquoise, and bright purple (A/N: My favorite colors)

-She's been taking Karate, Kenpo, Kickboxing and Ballet lessons since she was 3

-She has never had a grade less than a 90 percent

-Her birthday is August 5

-Her doesn't like driving motorcycles because her uncle died on one

-Her favorite shows are The Fosters, Pretty Little Liars, Twisted, Baby Daddy, and Switched at Birth (A/N:My favorite shows)

-She used to do gymnastics and cheerleading

-Her favorite party games are Beer Pong, Truth or Dare, and Spin the Bottle (A/N: My favorites)

-She's a 9th degree black belt

-She has always wanted a black lab puppy but her dad is allergic to dogs so she never got one (A/N: My favorite dog)

-She sings and writes songs and her favorite singer is Demi Lovato (A/N: She's my favorite)

-She can't be a hip-hop dancer

-She's fluent in French

-She's only been to 1st base

-She wants her first child to be adopted

-She wants her boyfriend, fiancé, and husband to be sweet, loving, good with kids, a gentleman, strong, slightly more athletic -than her, and over-protective.

I couldn't help but see if I had all of those qualities; thank God I did.

It was about 11:30 when we finished playing 20 Questions. After we were done, Kim asked if I could go to the dojo and help her perfect a move. I agreed as long as I could go by my house first. She changed and came out in a peach sports bra and matching short shorts. (A/N: kims_workout_outfit/set?id=92001228) To say she looks sexy was an understatement. She grabbed the key and her sports bag before going to the lobby. And that's where is all began. What, you ask? The DANGER!

**_Haha, a cliffy! Sorry. Well, that was Chapter 1! Give me criticism. Read and review! And PM me! Love you! Should I continue? PM me if you think I should continue! I can't update until Sunday sorry!_**

**_-xx Leah_**


	2. When I Fell for a Guy in a Day

Kim's POV:

Jack and I were walking to his motorcycle to go by his house before going to the dojo when some unattractive-long-haired-blond freak grabbed my wrist and pulled me into him. "Get the fuck off of me you disgusting freak!" I screeched at him. Jack turned around and looked into my eyes. At first, his eyes were filled with concern, anger, and worry; then, those beautiful brown orbs were filled with anger and vengeance. "Kai, let her go, I swear I won't kill you. But believe me, if you hurt a little hair on gorgeous head, I will make your death slow and very painful." He said, through gritted teeth. He looked so freaking sexy when he was ang– really Kim? Really? "Jack, Jack, Jack. I would you'd be happy to see a familiar face; especially since the recent death of everyone but Jourdyn-Grace. At least you're 18 or else you'd have to move in with yours truly." That Kai dude said. "Who killed them?" Jack asked with hurt in his eyes. "Cousin, you should know who did it. The usual; my dad and I. You're lucky we don't kill people under 5. All we have to do is wait for a couple of months and then we can wipe you and your sister out." Kai said, pushing me into Jack's arms. "And you gotta keep up with the sexy blonde, she's next. Bye bitch." Kai said, before running out of the empty lobby. Jack pulled out his phone and called someone. "Hey, Jerry. Kai and Kendall got them, they got everyone except Jour. Get Grace and Jourdyn and go where your mom is. Stay safe and guard her with your life. Okay, bye." He said. Jack grabbed my hand, put his motorcycle helmet on my head and got on. I hopped on right after him, wrapped my arms around his waist, and laid my head on his back as we rode off.

*Time Skip*

Kim's POV:

We just go to his house. When I say that house was huge, I mean like colossal mansion huge! As we walked to the door, there was a letter there that made him smile. When he unlocked the door, he left the note on there for anyone to see. _'Yo, bro, I got Jourdyn. She really wants you so come home alive so she can attack you with hugs and kisses. We're on our way to the secret place. This is Jerry btw.'_ I smiled and giggled before going into the house. "Damn it. It's exactly what I thought." I heard a voice say. I followed the voice and met a furious Jack. I guess he heard me come in because he looked up and said, "Kim, we have to go no. There's only 2 and a half minutes before this place blows." He grabbed my hand and took me to his basement. When he turned on the lights, I saw rows of guns on the walls. He went in a drawer and grabbed a bag. When he unzipped the duffel bag, I saw that it was halfway full of money. He put like 10 guns in it and a lot of ammo before zipping it up. I didn't notice it but it doubled as a backpack. He tossed me a leather jacket and pants before looking at his watch. "Shit, Kim we have 90 seconds! Hurry up and change I promise I won't look." I took off my shorts quickly and slipped on the jacket and pants. I looked in the closet full of leather boots I found my size 6 and put them on before turning to Jack. He was wearing the same thing I was except his pants were loose while mine were tight. Also, he had ankle boots and I mine were knee high. (A/N: cgi/set?id=92076305) He slipped a motorcycle helmet on my head before giving me the duffel bag. We went out the front door and hopped on his motorcycle. Just as we were driving off, the house blew. "Jack, where are we going?" I asked, over the engine. "Somewhere safe. I have to see my sister and you have to get to safety." He said. "Sorry, Jack, but if you think that I'm just going to let you walk into your death, you're insane. I get that you're mad but I will NEVER leave you alone; especially not now." I laid my head against his back because I was a little bit tired when I heard him let out a chuckle. "You're getting into a whole lot of trouble with me, Kim."

*Time Skip*

Kim's POV:

Jack told me that we were going to stop and spend the night at a hotel in Las Vegas. After being on the road for almost 8 hours, we were both a little tired. He pulled the motorcycle into the parking lot of the Palazzo. For those of you who don't know, the Palazzo is one of the only 5-Star hotels in Vegas. Jack walked up to the front desk and said, "Jackson and Kimberley Brewer." He said, with a deep voice. The concierge looked on her computer before handing him 2 keys.

As we got into the elevator, I decide to tease him. "Jackson and Kimberley Brewer? When did I become a Brewer?" I asked playfully. "since we got married last year, my sweet Kim." He answered in the same manner. (A/N: I'm tired of he said, she said so. Try to keep up.) "What do you mean married?" "Hitched. Speaking of hitched, here's your wedding ring and new ID. Tomorrow night, we're flying out to see Jourdyn, Jerry, and Grace." We stepped out of the elevator and went to our room. (A/N: Las-Vegas-Accommodations/Prestige-Suites/Siena-sui te/) When we got there, my mouth hung open in shock. It was GORGEOUS!

"So, Jack" I said, lying on the bed, "Tell me about Jourdyn." "Well, she is my daughter because my parents gave me the custody. Her full first name is Jourdyn-Grace. Her full name is Jourdyn-Grace Makiya Brewer. Her birthday is on Christmas. She is four. Her favorite color is turquoise and lime green. She is abnormally smart. She is an orange belt in karate. She's been doing karate since she was 2. Her favorite show is Ridiculousness. She's not very girly. She looks a lot like you, for some reason. She has your face shape, hair color, and your shape nose. But, she has my eyes and lips. She is very feisty; basically, she's a mini you." He said, chuckling. "So, where are we going tomorrow?" "Paris." "As in Texas or France?" "Definitely France. Oh, and Jourdyn is most likely coming with us." "Okay. Good night Jack." I said before lying down. "No, no, no, Kim, it's not night time yet, look in the closet. There should be a note on the door that says, _To Her_, you have to read it, then we can go to sleep." He said.

I did what he said. I opened the door and saw the note.

_Dear girl who is reading this,_

_If you are reading this, Jack's father, brother and I are dead. I just wanted to say thank you for agreeing to do this with Jack. I don't know if he told you this but Jeff and I, his parents, had two other kids, Jonathan Benjamin Brewer 'Benjo' and Jourdyn-Grace Makiya Brewer 'Jourdyn'. Benjo is already gone which means that Jourdyn is Jack's little girl. Since you are now the leading lady of is life, I am desperately asking you to be the mother that Jourdyn never had, she already calls Jack daddy so you'll just be her mommy. Raise her to be just like you. If Jack has fallen in love with you, you're probably a sarcastic, hilarious, almost-bitchy, beautiful girl; just like me. Get her to be the mini you, not in a forced sense but in the I-wanna-be-just-like-mommy sense. I loved my kids more than life itself. Take care of my family for me._

_The people after Jack, Jourdyn, and now you are Jack's uncle Kendall and cousin Kai. We are sending you to Paris for a couple of months so that you can learn karate basics and basic shooting techniques. There is already a house with clothes for everybody. You don't know how much I want to meet you right now; the girl my first born has fallen for, but I need you to promise me that you'll lay down your life for my kids. This is your family now, your family until the end._

_Stay as safe as possible. Thank you for this,_

_Juliette Amanda Brewer._

I looked over the letter a couple more times before going back to the bed. I took off my pants and jacket when I realized I only had on my sports bra. I grabbed Jack's shirt from the foot of the bed and put it on. I heard the shower go off and started to fake sleep when I saw Jack come out in his boxers. "She looks kinda hot wearing my clothes." He mumbled. I turned red and rolled over. Jack got in the bed and wrapped his arm around my waist. I turned to face his chest so I could snuggle into it. He pulled me closer into his chest. "Good night, my husband. I'm in this with you until the end." I mumbled against his chest. I felt him kiss the top of my head before silence was all that was heard. I was almost asleep when I heard him say, "Good night, my dear sweet wife. I know you are thinking this is way too complicated but I wouldn't have got you involved in this crap if I didn't think you weren't wife material. I think I'm falling in love with you." He said, whispering the last part. I looked up and kissed his neck before saying, "I'm falling for you to, Jack." And that was when I fell for a guy in a day.


End file.
